Harvest Pod
Harvest Pods are a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies in the maps Shadows of Evil and Zetsubou No Shima. A player can go up to one and hold the "use" button to make it explode (in Shadows of Evil) or peel open (in Zetsubou No Shima), revealing a reward that a player may take, such as a new weapon or power-up, or something bad such as a zombie, Parasite (in Shadows of Evil), or a grenade ready to explode. In Shadows of Evil, the player must get the Fumigator before they may harvest the pods. Harvest pods swell up over a period of time, glowing different colours, such as red or purple. These colours represent how long the pod has been left for, and the longer it is left for, the better the player's chances are of getting a good reward. Purple is the last stage, and only during the purple stage can the player find the Apothicon Servant part: Margwa Tentacle in Shadows of Evil. In Zetsubou No Shima, the player instead has to collect a Seed power-up, plant the seed at a dirt spot, and wait at least the rest of the round for it to grow. In Zetsubou No Shima, the player can also water a planted seed with the water they collected from one of the ponds of Element 115-infected water. See the Seed article for details on element 115 water effects. Items Shadows of Evil *Low Tier Pod (Normal Yellow Pod) **Zombie **Parasite **Live Fragmentation Grenades (one or two) ** Any normal Power-Up ** Bonus Points (500 points added to all standing players) ** Rocket Shield Fuel Tanks (gives the rocket shield 1 charge) ** Locus ** Bloodhound ** RK5 ** Nothing *Mid Tier Pod (Red Pod) **L-CAR 9 ** KRM-262 ** Kuda ** Higher chance of power ups ** Any lower tier reward * High Tier Pod (Purple Pod) ** Margwa Tentacle (used to make Apothicon Servant) ** Man-O-War ** HVK-30 ** Haymaker 12 ** Bootlegger ** Ray Gun (Very Rare) ** Highest chance of power ups ** Small chance of any lower tier reward Zetsubou No Shima *Low Tier Harvest Pod (Orange) **Zombie **Live Fragmentation Grenade **Bonus Points **XM-53 **Sheiva **Locus *Mid Tier Harvest Pod (Solid Purple) **Random Power Up **Mortar Round (for Seeds of Doubt) - If easter egg is started **HG 40 **Razorback **MX Garand **Gorgon **Man-O-War **Small chance of lower tier pod rewards *High Tier Harvest Pod (Purple with yellow specks) - Use blue Element 115 water with KT-4 fertilizer shots with 3 rounds **Ray Gun **Empty Perk Bottle **Monkey Bombs (Rare) **Bowie Knife (Rare) **Mortar Round (for Seeds of Doubt) - Higher chance if easter egg is started **Small chance of lower tier pod rewards *Clone Pod (10-30% chance) is revived with their perks and guns after bleed out) Fertilize plants with KT-4 shots for three rounds. See Seed article for details. Gallery Yellow Harvest Pod BOIII.png|A Yellow Harvest Pod in Shadows of Evil Red Harvest Pod BOIII.png|A Red Harvest Pod in Shadows of Evil Purple Harvest Pod BOIII.png|A Purple Harvest Pod in Shadows of Evil Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities